


Dean Also Knows How to Use Puppy Eyes (coda:S10E08)

by dreamerkimo



Series: Wrong Way to Watch Supernatural (coda) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s10e08 Hibbing 911, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerkimo/pseuds/dreamerkimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Also Knows How to Use Puppy Eyes (coda:S10E08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Also Knows How to Use Puppy Eyes (coda:S10E08)

Dean also knows how to use puppy eyes. Whom do you think that Sammy learned it from?

Hearing that Jody said it might have a case, Dean stared innocently at Sam with his puppy eyes.

Sam: "Dean, you can't use those eyes to get the last donut, three blow jobs and this case!"

Dean: "Well, I can live without blow jobs for one day." Dean kept staring at Sam with his puppy

eyes. He stared. He stared. He stared, stared, stared.

Sam: "All right. Let's take a drive."

\-----

After they solved the case. Sam took off Dean's boxers at night.

Dean: "I thought I don't get to have any blow job tonight."

Sam: "It's not for you. It's for me."

Dean: "So, you like to suck my— Oh, unh, mmmm—"

Sam looked up at Dean with puppy eyes. Dean can only closed his eyes or he would come at the moment.

 

(End)

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of "last donut" came from TV show "Friend".
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about this story. Reviews make me really happy.


End file.
